The Hunter Becomes the Hunted
by Packrat Smurfette
Summary: Hopefully will get better later chapter. M cause I feel like making it detailedish, and ideas, reviews, and improvement ideas welcomed. Supposed to be an oblivious Hunter Smurf x Wild. Thought is was an intresting pairing. My favorite thing's the title honestly.


**Do not own Smurfs.**

'Hunter log #1

Well, I finally got away from the village for a while… Those smurflings can be annoying. I told Papa I was going hunting, but I know it's not gonna work out, again. Instead, I'm just gonna relax all by myself, yep! No worries of Gargamel, chores, or pranks…. Just quiet…'

I had a sigh of relief as I closed my journal, and stretched out on the hammock. This was gonna be a great week… I had done everything in advanced, the worst that could happen is I got followed by something or hornets flew into my hut, but that's why I added insect nets, they helped a lot. I had decided to walk out onto the balcony of the hunting lodge I made (Without Handy!) and as soon as I did, I heard snarls and was tackled to the ground. I'd never heard snarls like this before, but only one thing came to mind…

"GET THE SMURF OF JOKEY!"

Another one of his wild animal pranks, but when the grip loosened, I didn't see Jokey, I saw another Smurf…. This wasn't a prank anymore. On instinct, I ran into the lodge and shut the door. I peered through the door window and saw that Smurf looking around as if it'd never seen a building before. I sighed in relief as it seemed to walk away, until I felt breath behind my neck. I was frozen still as the Smurf sniffed me in curiosity. I realized what my mistake was too. I left the window open. I was afraid of course, I thought this, wild Smurf was gonna go hostile on me any moment. Well, as you can tell, that didn't happen. Instead, he just sat in front of me with the most innocent looking grin on his face… I just smacked myself as I walked away, with him following behind.

…

'Hunter log #2

It has only been about two days, and the Smurf, who I shall just call Wild, hasn't left me alone. Company's nice and all, but it feels more like an obvious stalker who isn't Gargamel. Wild doesn't even do anything but messes with my stuff and me. He even tried to eat my favorite green feather, which resulted in… Injuries. Mainly me…'

I adjusted my position, my arm hurt like SMURF. I had to get Postman Smurf to come over here to deliver some ointment a couple hours ago, and it still hurt. That bastard bit HARD. You wouldn't believe it as his just sat looking at me with such an apologetic face. I felt confused and flushed as I stormed out to the bathroom locking it so he couldn't get in. He was despite though, he kept scratching the door. I thought I was fine for a bit, the worse was I was cramped in a bathroom…

WILD'S P.O.V [Translated from wildsmurfenease into smurf!]

Of course I kept scratching the, thingy! My mate was in there! I don't know how he got stuck, but I'll keep trying to get that blasted thingy!... Well I eventually got tired of scratching it down. [A/n: I would imagine that since Wild has never seen other Smurfs before, he would choose the first for a mate. Of course one episode begs to differ, but I can dream.]

HUNTER'S P.O.V

"WHAT THE SMURF!?"

Well, there went privacy. Wild somehow ripped the door out and walked (when I say walk, it's really a crawl) over to me. I again thought I was dead but no, instead he did something just strange. He snuggled me and fell asleep. Great, flushed and confused again. I knew had to get out eventually, or my back would hate me. I made sure about an hour later that he had fallen asleep, then I shook out of his grip. I then proceeded out of the lodge quickly and quietly, then ran like Smurf to who knows where, but I eventually decided to head toward the River Smurf. I swore I could hear him near me, but I just kept telling myself, its paranoia, nothing else.

Eventually I made it to the River Smurf, and I went to my old, abandoned hunting spot. I set up my provisions and loaded my bow… Whatever happened….. I felt strange and don't think I wanna have that feeling again… I started to fall asleep though, I've had no good sleeps because of that Smurf….

…..

I woke up and saw that I was in a hollowed out tree with long leaves covering the hole leading to it. I could hear the pit, pat of the rain outside. I thought that a family of animals brought me in, but I felt something like a hand caress my cheek. Somehow through the darkness, I could see the face. It was Wild, with a strange smirk and a flushed face. Oh Smurf what was about to happen. I tried to move, nothing happened. I tried to bite him, didn't work either, he actually bit me back, lighter than last time for some reason. I tried to move my hands, but he made a strange face that seemed of pleasure. I stopped moving, but he started to move now. I could see from some lightning what was happening. He was on top of me in an unsmurfy position, in what I could guess was his home. My face must've been purple, but he must've ignored it.

Wild held me close and softly growled. I was a bit too shocked to do anything now. He just kept trying to get closer contact as I just whimpered. At one point, he put his hand in my smurfing pants! My reaction turned out to be slapping him, but I got scared when I heard his dissatisfied growl, and the lightning had flashed, so I saw his upset and irritated face. Wild pushed me against the tree's wall and held my chin. I closed my eyes, but I could still see his eyes…

**I could have done SO much better if I could think of more ideas. Reviews are welcomed and ideas and improvements you think I could make are welcomed too.**


End file.
